DDNAC
by Demon Lezard
Summary: The Jokter family go to Jurassic park...And discover it has a few new suprises in store for them.


I'm back! And this might be good! Ok. Who am I kidding? I do not own anything, K?  
  
The D.D.N.A.C  
  
The Jokter family were very much looking forward to their family vacation. Mother, Shirley, and Father, Rick, were taking their daughter, Kia, and her friend, Anna, on a two-week vacation to Jurassic Park.  
  
All seemed well and good. Visitor fatalities were few and the park did what they could. But that was that. The jet swiftly flew through the air, peaceful, until a large ripping noise was heard, and a plane wing flung off from the side of the jet.   
  
Screams aroused, in the private jet. Emergency doors flung open, the pilot issueing to escape, and the family leapt for it, parachutes on backs.   
  
Little did the two young girls know what would happen. Jurassic Park had changed in the last few years, and they would be shocked. They landed in a woodland area, parachutes hooking on to branches, and tearing as they fell.   
  
It was decided. Anna and Kia were seperated from Shirley and Rick. The wind pushed back the leaves. The two paniced for a second, then settled down.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Anna, Whadda we do?" Kia asked, looking around.  
  
"Uhm..Get in the open. So we can see what's around us…" Anna said.  
  
"God. This is weird." Kia pointed out, looking around. The muddy ground and split into two paths. One looked like it had been trudged down by something small, the other by something huge.  
  
"Left." Anna said, pointing at the small tracks. Kia looked. She agreed with her friend and they both walked onwards down the path.  
  
Trainers slopping in the mud and arms being battered by branches, The two wandered onwards, following feetprints. Eventually, They came to a clearing. It was empty, except for a small, blue gadget lieing on the floor, besides a stomped down car.  
  
Ok. Let's not ask where they came from.  
  
Kia picked the gadget up and pressed a button. The JP logo flashed on to the screen and a fuzzy image of a man, who neither of them knew, appeared.  
  
"This is…the Jurassic Park…Dinosaur D.N.A Collector, D.D.N.A.C…,with the primary f…functions of absorbing D.N.A…It can be u…used be t..touching a d…dinosaur and placing your h…hand onto the print on t…the back. A c…confirmation m…message will appear and i…it should w…work…The D.D.N.A.C c…" The message was cut off. The tape had been broken, but it worked.   
  
"Touching a dinosaur?" Anna began, looking around ",That shouldn't be a problem…"  
  
Kia looked infront of her. An Ankylosaurus herd had wandered into the clearing. They had been panicing, but they had calmed down now, and were happily grazing on the grasses beneath there feet.  
  
"This is just so cool." Kia whispered, crouching down to get a closer look. The biggest Ankylosaurus was the closest to them. Kia, completely forgetting the message, put her hand on the print on the back. She then petted the herbivore on the tip of it's nose.   
  
A confirmation screen blinked. Luminous green writing stated 'Ankylosaurus', with a revolving, skeletal image of one. The loading bar filled quickly.  
  
In a flash, Kia was gone!   
  
But, in her place, stood an Ankylosaurus. Similar to the one she had been petting, but smaller, with black stripes around her tail.  
  
Anna blinked, taking it all in.  
  
"Kia?" She asked.  
  
"Y…Yeah?" The dinosaur replied, looking at the other Ankylosaurus. It had tensed, imidently. It raised it's nose to the air and sniffed. Suddenly, It roared in terror, and began running. The others paniced also, getting to their feet, and running after the other one.  
  
"Hey! Anna! This nose is increadible…I can smell stuff I couldn't before! Eww…Is that rotting velociraptor?"  
  
As she said that, from between the trees, a Spinosaurus placed it's head between the plaeo flora. It focused on Anna and Kia. Then ran at them.  
  
Kia's eyes widened. She crouched down and flung her mighty tail club at the giant's leg.  
  
It roared, angrily. Then tried to bite the girl in the stomach. Somehow, Kia managed to hit in full on between the eyes. It roared in dispair, then collapsed onto it's hind legs. It lay down. The two wondered if it was dead. But they didn't waste time.   
  
"Kia? Do you think you could carry me, being a dinosaur and all?" Anna asked. Modestly, Kia let her on. She charged away from the predator, feet buring into the ground.  
  
Anna turned around to look at the beastly carnivore.  
  
She gulped, but kept it to herself.  
  
Did that thing just talk?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Next time – Escaping the pack  
  
Kia's Ankylosaurus nose twitched as she raised it to the air. Anna, stood besides her, backed off, and tensed her body for any signs of action. The bushes rustled. Something laughed, Other's giggled. What where they? And where they friend? Or foe?  
  
Please R&R this story! It's the first one I've ever done based on Jurassic park! I love that movie and I love Operation Genesis on PS2! 


End file.
